Fowl Play
Fowl Play is a Fairly OddParents game that was once playable on the Nick website before the site was overhauled to have all its content removed, but can still be played elsewhere. It involves Timmy Turner partaking in the Fairy World Games, trying his hand at one of the event's more bizarre games in an attempt to win a gold medal. Links While the game's original page on the Nick website doesn't exist anymore, the game can still be found at: * http://www.gamegape.com/en-2554-foul-play.html Controls * Mouse: Aim with cursor, click to shoot Plot Wanda and Cosmo have taken Timmy to watch the Fairy World Games. Timmy is impressed and wants to play in one of the games. He suggests joining the pole vaulting or the high jump event, but Cosmo has a weirder idea in mind. He invites Timmy to compete in Duckzooka, an oddball fairy sport in which players shoot ducks from a bazooka to try to hit targets. This strikes Timmy as odd, but he nonetheless accepts the challenge and decides to go for a gold medal. Gameplay Fowl Play is an endless game where the goal is to try to achieve the highest score you can, with the ultimate goal of scoring 4000 points or more to get the Gold Medal. Each level consists of a room filled with obstacles, bonus items, and targets, and Timmy is given five ducks to shoot with; in order to move on to the next level, you must hit a certain amount of targets with your ducks before you run out of ammo. The levels also feature power-ups that, when collected, can help you hit targets or score more points. There are eight or so levels in the game that are looped infinitely as long as you can keep clearing levels; on the first go-around, you only have to hit two targets to proceed, but the amount of targets you have to hit increases by one each time you complete a cycle of the levels. Once you fail a level, the game ends and you get a Medal, the variety of which depends on how far you made it in the game. Power-Ups * Bonus Bubble: Appears abundantly in every level. Each one gives you 20 points when collected. * Caged Duck: An extra duck stuck in a cage. When hit, the cage breaks and the extra duck comes into play, doubling your chances of hitting a target. * Suitcase: A suitcase full of money. When hit, it turns all onscreen Bonus Bubbles into Gold Bars which are worth 50 points instead of 20. * Bomb: When hit, it explodes and destroys all Bonus Bubbles in its blast radius, giving you a big score bonus. Endings and Medals When the game ends, you get a Medal that reflects on how well you did in the game. Interestingly, while the Gold Medal is set at a score requirement of at least 4000 points, all the other Medal types seem to be determined by level progression instead, with a better Medal being rewarded for more levels being beaten. The type of Medal earned also determines what type of ending you'll get. "Bad" Ending Getting a low-ranking Medal triggers this ending. Timmy and his duck are standing on the podium frowning with their medals, with Cosmo and Wanda encouraging them to try again for a better Medal. No music plays. "Good" Ending Getting a high-ranking Medal triggers this ending. Timmy and his duck are standing on the podium smiling with their medals, with Cosmo and Wanda congratulating them. The title screen music plays. The Medals The Medals are as follows: * Rock Medal (Bad Ending): Don't beat any levels * Tin Medal (Bad Ending): Beat one level. * Aluminum Medal (Bad Ending): Beat two levels. * Bronze Medal (Good Ending): Beat three levels. * Silver Medal (Good Ending): Beat four or more levels. * Gold Medal (Good Ending): Get 4000 points or more. Fowl_Play_Rock_Medal.PNG Fowl_Play_Tin_Medal.PNG Fowl_Play_Aluminum_Medal.PNG Fowl_Play_Bronze_Medal.PNG Fowl_Play_Silver_Medal.PNG Fowl_Play_Gold_Medal.PNG Category:Puzzle Category:Shooting Games Category:Fairly OddParents Games